Carrying On
by SilentStardust
Summary: In which Sirius was the secret keeper, Lily and James didn’t die, and Voldemort is still terrorizing the wizarding world. With all this, Harry Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts, and learns that things are not what they seem. HP/SS mentor.


Summary: In which Sirius was the secret keeper, Lily and James didn't die, and Voldemort is still terrorizing the wizarding world. HP/SS mentor. An AU of epic proportions.

Note: So, I really shouldn't be starting another project with all the unfinished stories I have, but my muse is very snarky and eccentric, so I really can't help it. Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 1**

**1981:**

It was Saturday evening and the rest of Godric's Hollow was quiet, since Lily and Harry had decided to make a visit to Hogwarts to visit the Headmaster. Not that Albus minded, of course, since he loved to play with Harry in his office. James never knew what was more amusing, watching Harry get sweets that he wasn't supposed to have stuck in Albus' beard, or the old man playing on the floor with a set of blocks. He smiled at the memory of the last visit. He wished he could have gone, but he'd needed to talk to Sirius, and the discussion was quite…er…serious, so he'd decided to remain at the house. It had turned out to be a brilliant idea, because his best mate was not taking it well at all.

"I shouldn't be the keeper, James. I can't keep a secret to save my life! What if He finds me and I tell him everything!?" James Potter sighed and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair as he regarded one of his best friends. He felt for Sirius, a.k.a. Paddy/Padfoot, but he only trusted two people to really be able to hide his family and the other person turned furry once a month.

"You'll be fine, Siri," he said soothingly, attempting to pat his friend on the back as he paced back and forth across the sitting room carpet. It was more of hit and miss though, so James stood back and worriedly watched as the tread in the carpet slowly started to get deeper.

Sirius turned and glared, before plopping down into the nearest armchair in a slouch that was highly unprofessional according to his boss, but totally Sirius. "How do you know that? For all you know, He'll grab me the moment I walk outside these wards." James rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I know we're supposed to be paranoid, Padfoot, but that's a bit over the top. I trust you."

Sirius snorted and absently summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey from the cabinet. James raised an eyebrow at the wordless and wandless Summoning Charm_. Siri must be going through some advanced training at the Auror Academy. He'd only been able to wordless when we left Hogwarts._ Conjuring a glass, Sirius poured himself a bit of the whiskey and gulped it down. He offered the bottle to James, who only shook his head and adjusted his oval glasses as he waited.

Sirius cleared his throat and increased the intensity of his glare, which, damn it was still ineffective. Maybe I should go track down Snivellus and get some pointers. Even buried under all that grease, he did know how to make the average first year break down into tears. "Well, I don't trust me," he said in a bitter voice. "And you damn well know why."

James sighed. He did know why. In fifth year Sirius had made an incredibly stupid move based on jealously, not that he would ever admit it, and had almost gotten himself, Severus Snape, and Remus killed. It had been an extremely bad moment and they still preferred to not talk about it. "That doesn't mean that you haven't changed," James tried. "I trust you more than I ever have, and I don't want anyone else to do the job."

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked curiously, tilting his head as he watched the empty glass in his hands. "Remus goes furry once a month and with his defenses down something could easily happen to him. We don't want to risk it. You at least have the capability to defend yourself at all times."

"And Peter?" The question was asked with the same curious tone, but to James It hit him with the force of a stunner. "Peter…cannot be trusted." Sirius sat up with that, eyes fierce. "What do you mean? He's a Marauder!"

"According to Albus, it would be best if our trust was not placed in his hands at this time," James stated, before smiling and giving what he hoped was a mischievous smile. "Plus, if he was caught, he'd probably try to stammer his way out of it, rather than attempt to defend himself." Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "You know you can defend yourself," James murmured.

"Yeah, I do," Sirius stated. He gave James a piercing look. "You sure? Cause I sure as hell am not." The light in the room shifted as the fire in the hearth dimmed slightly. It covered Sirius' face in shadows as James tried to search for the confidence and acceptance he needed. He took a deep breath as he put all his trust in his best friend. "I'm sure."

**Halloween 1981:**

"Wormtail! Why do I not have the Potter's location? You promised it to me several months ago!" Peter Pettigrew cringed as he knelt on the marble floor and hoped this went quickly. Nothing had gone as planned, and he was paying the price for it.

"I don't know my lord. None of them will talk to me and I haven't been invited to their house. I have attempted other means, but they have been unsuccessful," he babbled, hoping that he could at least save his life. He wouldn't mind being maimed, he could live with that. He'd at least be alive.

"_Crucio_!" Lord Voldemort hissed, red eyes alight with anger as he watched his minion writhe on the ground in utmost agony. When he ended the curse, the motioned to one of his other Death Eaters to drag the rat away. Useless. Dumbledore must have spies within his organization again.

"Kill him," he drawled. "He has no more use to us. We will find other means to find Harry Potter." He ignored the shriek of terror that was swiftly cut off as he turned to the next bit of business. There was more than one way to _Avada_ a toddler, after all. He'd find the boy sooner or later.

**Meanwhile…**

"He's asleep already?" James whispered, coming behind his wife to gaze at their sleeping son. She turned to smile at him briefly, before reaching down to tuck the blankets covered in snitches underneath the baby's chin. He put his arms around her waist and smelled her hair.

"Passed out after the bedtime story. He'll probably sleep the entire night," she whispered, before turning to face him. They looked into each other's eyes before their lips met in a long passionate kiss. James ran a hand through her hair and then reached down to grab her hand. Leading the way, he began to pull her towards the bedroom. "Well, I know what we can do then," he whispered, and then smirked as they reached their room and clothes began to come off. He loved his wife and it was a wonderful feeling to know that she loved him in return.

**The Next Day:**

Severus Snape cautiously snuck his way into Hogwarts, his feet dragging with each step. His robes that he constantly kept pressed and neat were spattered with various bits of blood and gore, and his hair was uncomfortably greasy. Granted, there was always a bit of grease because of the amount of time he spent brewing potions, but his current state made him look as if he had just jumped into a vat of oil. It had been quite a long night at the Dark Lord's stronghold, what with Pettigrew's failure. After the body had been given to the pack of werewolves kept for the Dark Lord's amusement, Severus had been forced to research wards in one tome after another until the sun rose. He was the pet Potions Master but he was also the main researcher in the Inner Circle. As a result, when the Dark Lord was curious, there was no rest to be had.

Thankfully, the password to the gargoyle was the same, as well as the one to the cabinet that hid the pensieve. Quickly, he dropped his memories in and then made his way to the secondary bedroom in the headmaster's suite. He always kept it for Severus in case of night like this when he was too tired to use the proper precautions before flooing. With a sigh, he spelled the clothes and the filth on him off, before grabbing a nightshirt from the wardrobe. Seconds later he was in the large bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Sometimes, he hated being the good guy. Next time he was taking the road traveled more often. Less hassle that way.

End Chapter 1! Please review!


End file.
